Tales of Mech City - Main Chapter 4
|} |damage=17163|turn=1 |hp=8805440|def=15410|coin=0|esk=147|wsk=10091}} |damage=99999|turn=3 |hp=9084580|def=14820|coin=0|esk=1246|wsk=10009}} |hp=12,408,560|def=21620|coin=7685|esk=2441}} |} : Ah... My head hurts... This is Enochian Tower... Did I return to the original world? Hold on! My hands, I've regained my human form! Wonderful! : Something is over there... It's Glauox! Summoner got up and rushed at the shadow... As Summoner patted it on the back, it turned around - : Wow! Glauox has been mechanised... Wh-what's going on? Mech Glauox: Summoner... Enemy... Eliminate... : (Flashing) : (Flashing) : They are...Combatants... Darn it! I'm surrounded! Mech Glauox: Attack... 【Defeated BOSS】 : Stoppp-! What? ...This is...the city of machinery... I was dreaming... GLauox: Summoner, what happened? I heard your scream... : No, nothing, just a nightmare... : 'Perhaps it's no different. I'm already in nightmare though...' Glauox: Sigh, we barely step out of the door. It has been raining for a week since we're in the city, except for the first day. Last night, it stormed. : Yeah, it was a terrible night. The windows in the room were smashed by a trunk. Glauox: Well, today is sunny. Summoner, let's take a walk. : Sounds great! Maybe I'l find a clue about regaining my body. Summoner bucked up and packed up, then left the mayor's hall with Glauox and headed towards a market in the city centre. Suddenly, someone was coming over with great speed - }} |damage=12095|turn=3|hp=2573160|def=930|coin=189|lv=15}} |} : Ah...it hurts! : Virginia! Are you okay? : Yeah, I'm fine. We meet again, Summoner. What a coincidence, haha! : 'Virginia is always absent-minded. She either tumbled over or bumped into the wall this week. She must have been covered in bruises...' 【Defeated BOSS】 : What's the hurry? Can I help you? : Oh, no, no need. Summoner is mayor's valuable guest. I can't bother you with this. Everyone is happy to do his or her part in helping the anniversary celebration of Mechanical Act. : What is Mechanical Act? : Oh, you don't know? Do you know why I am not mechanised? Glauox: Yes. Early mechanisation will hinder children's growth. Midgley has explained it to us. However, Agnesi cut in and kept bugging him before he finished his words. : Well, Midgley and Agnesi are researchers in the city. They should be busy every day. : So how is it related to the Mechanical Act? : The relationship is crucial. In order to popularise mechanisation without jeopardising children's health, the mayor has formulated Mechanical Act. : It's required that all citizens at 15 years old shall celebrate his or her Coming of Age, and be mechanised. : This...this is too much! You're depriving the children of their freedom! : Mechanisation makes us stronger and less vulnerable to diseases, which will dramatically reduce the death rate! What's wrong with the measure? : But...not everyone is yearning for longevity! Even though I'll get hurt or suffer, this is my choice and I'll take full responsibility for it! : Liberty, independence are essential to their growth. Are you willing to be mechanised simple because someone told you so? : ...Haha, you’re a funny person, Summoner. Maybe you thought I'm stupid, but this is my freedom. : You - Someone patted Summoner on the shoulder and interrupted the conversation, who were Agnesi and Midgley. : Found you, Summoner. : Ah, what is it? : Samoy sent us. You’re not in the house and we're worried about your safety. : And now we see you flirting with a girl. So, we're just wasting our time. : Just forget it. Summoner, please come with us. Samoy is expecting you. : But Virginia... Em? She is gone... Glauox: She ran away because of the anniversary kind of thing. : 'OK, maybe next time then. Now I better meet mayor to see what's going on, and perhaps I can find a way to recover my body.' }} |hp=10|def=10|coin=5123|esk=2473}} |hp=10|def=10|coin=5123|esk=2473}} |} : Summoner, you came. I've been busy these days. We haven't met for a while since you woke up. I'm sorry about this. : Ah, it's okay. Can you let go of me first? : Oh, pardon me. I'm just so happy to see you. : 'The platform is huge. Is it for a show?' Samoy let go; Glauox then stood on Summoner's shoulder again. Summoner: Sir- : Just call me Samoy. : ...Alright then, how can I help you, Samoy? : I need you to do me a favour. : It is your honour to receive our request. 【Meet BOSS】 : We find you because you’re strong. 【Defeated BOSS】 : You look serious... Are you going to dissect me!? I won't do it! I've had enough of being mechanised. I don't want to be turned into a monster anymore! : Calm down. We won't dissect you. : I would rather study cockroaches than research you. : Hey, don't be harsh to Summoner. : What do you want from me? : Relax. I just want you to be the host of Coming of Age for the anniversary celebration tomorrow. : Nonono! I can't take up such an important mission! : No problem. It's simple. You just need to pull the trigger. : Why me? : You’re the milestone in our history. With your successful example, we can persuade more and more citizens to conduct full-body mechanisation. Then, people will become immortal to live their happy lives! : ...Are you sure they'll be happy? : Sigh, Summoner, you’re still too young. I've lived on the edge of death. So I'm well aware of the suffering. : In order to maintain people's mental health, I bring this mechanical technology to the city. Everything I did is for their won good. : Don't forget you would have been dead if Samoy didn't help you. : ...You’re right... : 'But in my heart, I still have that uncomfortable feeling. And I still can't fully agree about Samoy's ideology. However, I'll never get the answer if I refuse to dig into it -' : Alright, I'll be the host. : Wonderful! Together, we'll change the history. : 'I'm not sure if mechanisation is right or not. But I guess the only thing I can do is to observe it, feel it until I get the answer someday.' }} zh:機械城之傳_‧_主線第四章